Great King Rat
Great King Rat (Gran rey rata) es una canción del grupo británico Queen. Fue escrita por el cantante Freddie Mercury y es la tercera pista del primer álbum de la banda llamado Queen. Esta canción es un ejemplo del antiguo sonido de Queen, con largas y pesadas composiciones, largos solos de guitarra y repentinos cambios de tempo. En la parte central de la canción, las letras contienen algunas líneas que podrían ser interpretadas de forma "anti-religiosa", como "Don't believe all you read in the Bible / You sinners get in line / Saints you leave far behind..." (No creas todo lo que lees en la Biblia / Ustedes pecadores fórmense / Deja a los santos atrás...). Uno de los riffs en la sección instrumental fue posteriormente utilizado en la conocida Stone Cold Crazy, del álbum Sheer Heart Attack de 1974. Después de Great King Rat habría una canción llamada Mad the Swine y las dos serían enlazadas (ésta es la razón por la que el solo de batería del final no tiene término), pero la banda y el productor Roy Thomas Baker tenían un debate acerca de la calidad de la percusión de la canción, y no fue incluida en el álbum hasta el re-lanzamiento de 1991 en Estados Unidos. El disco At the Beeb presenta una versión diferente, la cual fue grabada en diciembre de 1973. Letra Great King Rat died today Born on the twenty first of May Died syphilis forty four on his birthday Every second word he swore Yes he was the son of a whore Always wanted by the law. Wouldn't you like to know ? Wouldn't you like to know people ? Great King Rat was a dirty old man And a dirty old man was he Now what did I tell you Would you like to see ? Now hear this Where will I be tomorrow ? Will I beg ?, Will I borrow ? I don't care, I don't care anyway Come on, come on the time is right The man is evil and that is right I told you ah yes I told you And that's no lie oh no no Wouldn't you like to know ? Wouldn't you like to know ? Wouldn't you like to know ? Great King Rat was a dirty old man And a dirty old man was he Now what did I tell you Would you like to see ? Show me Oooh oooh oooh oooh Wouldn't you like to know ? Wouldn't you like to know people people ? Great King Rat was a dirty old man And a dirty old man was he Now what did I tell you Would you like to see ? Hit it Now listen all you people Put out the good and keep the bad Don't believe all you read in the bible You sinners get in line Saints you leave far behind Very soon you're gonna be his disciple Don't listen to what mama says Not a word - not a word mama says Or else you'll find yourself being the rival Sure, the great lord before he died Knelt sinners by his side And said you're going to realise tomorrow, oh woh oh woh oh woh No I'm not going to tell you What you already know 'Cause time and time again The old man said it all a long time ago Come on come on the time is right This evil man will fight I told you once before Hear it No Wouldn't you like to know ? Wouldn't you like to know ? Just like I said before Great King Rat was a dirty old man And a dirty old man was he The last time I tell you Would you like to see ? Categoría: Sencillos de Queen